I Knew I Loved You
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita take a walk. Anything else will give away the fic. Songfic. Again. JxA.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko or "I Knew I Loved You (Before I Met You)." The song is property of the wonderful Savage Garden and the show is property of Antefilms.

**Rating:** PG, G. Something like that.

**Pairing:** JxA. Amazing, right?

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my _third_ Savage Garden-inspired fic. Lol. I'm sure people are getting fed-up by now but oh well! I still have plenty more in mind! Well, this one is dedicated to my friend Ems because she's having a rough week and fluff makes her happy. Please review. Reviews feed the authoress.

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,**

He smiled at her, brushing back a few strands of her hair out of her green eyes. She smiled at him, head tilted at an angle. They were walking around the large square in the middle of town, listening to the stone fountain at the center dance. Children played in the jumping water as mothers watched them with gentle smiles to make sure they didn't slip.

She took his hand in hers, walking on, past overflowing planters where butterflies fluttered from flower to flower. They had been shut up in the school for ten days before, due to the constant rain that had fallen. It felt nice to be out in the sunlight and fresh air finally, away from crowded common rooms and watchful eyes of the administrators and teachers.

"Look Jeremie," she said suddenly, stopping and pointing to the fountain, "a rainbow." He smiled when he saw the band of colors reflected in the spray.  
**I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe... **

They left the square, walking along the docks and river, large warehouses and shipping yards on the other side. She smiled at him, swinging their arms and watching the birds glide on the wind currents to alight on the water or a few scraggly trees. It was a comfortable silence between them, it always was. They simply enjoyed each other's company.

"This world is so beautiful Jeremie. I can't believe that it was almost lost to me for so long," she sighed. Her head fell back as she stepped away from him, spinning in a circle slowly, arms outstretched.

"Your world was beautiful too. If you ruled out Xana and the monsters," he replied, enjoying simply watching her. She laughed, looking at him, green eyes dancing, such a pretty green he thought. It was a light cerulean green, like the shallows of the river off to their left.

"Yeah," she giggled. "If you ruled them out." She skipped back to him, hugging him tightly, oblivious to the sudden red that raced over his cheeks like wildfire. "I'm so glad you found me Jeremie," she whispered.

"So am I. So am I." **I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life **

He could remember the years of loneliness and misery which had forced him to retreat deeper into himself. He wasn't picked on - often - but most of the other students didn't understand him. He was to smart for them and he had skipped a grade anyway, to smart and to young for his classmates.

He had dreamed of having a best friend, someone he could turn to and talk about things with. Someone his own age who understood what he was saying when others gave him a blank look. He had wanted one so badly through grade school, before his parents had sent him away to Kadic. Here he'd thought, hoped, that he'd be able to hide his intelligence and fit in, make some friends. But he hadn't been able to resist correcting the teacher when she'd made the mistake and then everyone had known.

Sure, he had met Ulrich and Odd partway through the year when they were assigned as lab partners and they'd become friends but they still treated him differently. Because he was smarter than they were. Then he'd met Yumi and they'd struck a fast friendship because they had - and this sounded mean but wasn't intentional - a higher intelligence than the other two. But it still wasn't enough.

Then one night he'd turned on the computer and...he'd found her.  
**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for **

"What are you thinking of?"

He turned his attention back to her, surprised to find that they had started walking once more. They were nearing the old bridge which led across to the park and to the school. The bridge had been built when the town had been, it was made of wood and concrete and was worn from years of aging. A few miles down they were building the New Bridge in fear that this one would deteriorate.

"I was thinking of the night I met you," he replied. He watched the smile grace her face, green eyes lighting up at the memory. So much more real than just a computer program.

"That's my favorite memory," she said confidently. Her hand was warm in his as he gave it a light squeeze. She smiled once more, returning the squeeze as they stepped onto the old wooden planks.

"Mine too," he agreed. He glanced at her, smiling when he saw her looking at him. "I'm glad you're here." Her smile was all the response he needed.  
**I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe... **

She stopped him on the bridge, halfway across. The sun was still shining, though it was getting more dim, more feeble and the wind was picking up. The smell of rain hung heavy around them, a promise of something to come. He looked up and saw grey clouds rolling in as the sun moved slowly westward. When he looked back she was standing on the railing, arms locked as she tilted her head to see into the water below, pink hair falling into her eyes and along her jaw. He was surprised to notice it had grown, he'd thought it would stay the same length.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked up at him, green eyes glittering like the rushing water below, smile bright. "I'm watching the water," she told him.

He leaned against the rail as well, looking over the side. "Why?" He couldn't think of a reason too. What was so fascinating about _water_? Especially this river water. It was filthy, polluted from years of garbage and boat fuel.

"Because it's beautiful." He stared at her in surprise. "Look at it, it's such a pretty color and if you didn't know what was in it, you would see it for what it was. A beautiful part of nature rushing away, not sure where it's going but hurrying nonetheless because it just can't _wait_ to get there. Wherever it is."

"You're insane Aelita," he sighed.

"No I'm not. I never saw water before I came here. I never saw a lot of things before I came here. You've grown up with all of this, you take it all for granted. I'll never do that." Her eyes met his once more. They were storm colored now. That eerie green-grey that signaled the worst of storms. "I'll never take _anything_ for granted."  
**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life **

He remembered the day they brought her into this world, materialized her. Remembered the feelings of ecstasy that engulfed him, they hadn't worn off yet. The others joked around with him from time to time, saying that he'd stood frozen, waiting for the scanner doors to slide open and her to step out.

He hadn't really dared to hope that she would come through, that she would be able to walk and breathe, laugh and run, in this world. But she had. She had sat in the scanner, knees drawn up to her chest and hands running through her hair, down her neck, a look of pleased surprise on her face.

"Princess of Lyoko, allow me to welcome you to the humble world of Earth. I will be your guide, Court Jester Odd."

They had laughed and she had smiled, giggling, eyes meeting his as Ulrich shoved Odd playfully. It was the first time he had really seen her eyes, and he had decided then and there that green was his favorite color - he'd never agree to like pink.

"Hello Jeremie," she whispered.

"Hello Aelita." And the world had fallen away.  
**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you **

Lightning lit the sky and rain suddenly fell from the clouds, the wind dashing it against them. She screamed in surprise, slipping from the rail and back onto the bridge. Their clothes were soaked through immediately and she looked up at him through her plastered bangs, giving him a crooked grin as she clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering.

Lightning flared again and he watched as she was suddenly illuminated from behind by the light. Her pale skin turned golden on the edges and it seemed like she shined with a gold and white aura. Pure and innocent.

"Come on!" he yelled over the thunder, grabbing her cold hand in his and pulling her along the bridge. They slipped and ran, bumping into each other and catching each other as they fell and skidded, laughing all the way, over the bridge and onto the road.

They reached the woods, making their way along the trail back toward the school. The rain fell less here, subdued and hindered by the heavy foliage above them. She sighed, running an hand through her hair, trying to arrange it into something resembling its normal appearance. He couldn't help but laugh as she fought with a few of the more stubborn strands that refused to be tamed.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded, glaring at him. "Your hair's just as messed up as mine."

"No it isn't!" he defended.

She smirked. "Now it is," she told him as she reached over, riffling his hair. He made an indignant sound but couldn't keep the grin off his face.  
**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life **

They reached the edge of the woods and could see the grounds of Kadic spread before them. No one was in sight, most likely they had all run back inside when the rain started and were now crowded in the common rooms or else they were stuck in town. They stepped out into the steady drizzle and started across the lawn toward the courtyard and dorms.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked, grabbing his hand halfway across and stopping.

He stopped as well, looking at her confusedly. He had to blink quickly to keep the water out of his eyes, noticing her doing the same as she looked at him. "What?" he asked, listening as the thunder rumbled deeply.

"I read about something once."

"Can this wait until we're inside? I'm cold and I know you are too."

"No. It...can't." He looked at her, concern overriding his need and want of warmth. "I'd like to try it."

"Try what?"

"The thing I read about."

"What thin..." He was cut off when she pressed her lips softly to his. He stood, shocked, face turning bright red once more as her eyes fell closed and his did as well. She smiled at him as she pulled away though it took him a moment more to rejoin the world of the living and when he did his head was still spinning.

"Kissing in the rain," she murmured. "The book said it was fun, romantic," she explained to his puzzled and somewhat glassy expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect," he replied, smiling. And then because he had nothing to stop him and it was still raining, he leaned in and kissed her again.  
**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life **


End file.
